Das Licht
by Chiyo May
Summary: Auch, wenn's hier wohl keine RoV Fans geben wird... Eine kleine schöne Geschichte, über ein Ende, das so manche Tränen trocknen wird. Lest und lächelt!


Also... Ich hab mich einfach mal vor den Computer gesetzt und meine "Was wenn..."-Fragen in die deutsche Sprache umgesetzt. ^____^ Bitte nicht allzu hart urteilen (sehe schon böse Kommentare von Kirchengegnern oder ähnliches auf mich zukommen...), die Geschichte hat keinen religiösen Hintergrund. Ich habe lediglich versucht, ein etwas schöneres Ende und zudem einen kleinen Trost zu finden. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
*Hugz* ~Kathleen  
  
P.S. Ja, ich weiß selbst, dass er teils sehr schmalzig ist. Aber was soll's. Bin 'ne hoffnungslose Romantikerin und stehe dazu! *lol*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Das Licht  
  
Stille. Ruhe und Wärme, mehr empfand sie nicht. Alles was sie umgab, war Frieden und Wohlbefinden. Sie wusste nicht wie es um sie geschah. Da waren erst die aufgebrachten Menschenmassen und das laute Donnern der Kanonen. Nun war alles ganz friedvoll. Weder Hass noch Schmerzen und Leid nahm sie noch wahr. Was geschah zuletzt, fragte sie sich. Richtig, sie wurde angeschossen; gleich mehrere Male sogar. Dann fiel sie zu Boden. Leute aus ihrer Truppe und andere bekannte Gesichter, wie das Rosalies, machten sich sofort bestürzt über sie her und bargen sie. Einige weinten, andere schrien nur noch lauter als vorher. Alles war so chaotisch und erfüllt von Lärm. Doch dann sah sie ihn: André. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Aus seinen Augen strahlte ein helles Licht, dass sie zunächst blendete, dann jedoch immer schwächer wurde bis es vollständig verschwand. Das Weinen und Schreien um sie herum wurde zunehmend leiser. Es kehrte Dunkelheit und Stille ein. Oscar hielt ihre Augen geschlossen. Wie konnte sie André begegnen? Er war doch gestorben...  
  
"Oscar...", hörte sie plötzlich jemanden ihren Namen hauchen. "Du bist hier?"  
  
Sie öffnete ihre tiefblauen Augen. Getaucht in weiches, weißes Licht glaubte sie André vor sich stehen zu sehen. Sie erkannte ein blasses Faltenhemd, in dem sie ihn so oft zuhause sah... damals als alles noch so einfach war. Aber seine Haare... Sie waren anders als sonst. Oscar blinzelte als wäre sie gerade aus einem langen Schlaf erwacht. Er... dieses Bild Andrés trug diesmal keinen Pony über sein linkes Auge, das war es.  
  
"André?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Bist wirklich du es?"  
  
André sah sie verletzt an. "Das heißt also... sie haben dich erwischt... meine geliebte Oscar. Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht leiden."  
  
"Wovon redest du? Du hoffst, ich musste nicht leiden? Was ist bloß geschehen? Wo bin ich? Jetzt fantasiere ich also schon..." Oscar war durcheinander und verzweifelte. Als sie an sich herunter sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie gar nicht mehr ihre Uniform trug. Plötzlich war sie in ein helles, weites Hemd mit einem hohen Kragen und einer engen braunen Hose aus Wildleder gekleidet. Sie hielt es für einen Streich ihrer Fantasie und war umso schockierter darüber, dass sie meine ihr Verstand lasse nach.  
  
André kam einen Schritt näher, immer noch sehr besorgt wirkend, und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand in die seinen. "Oscar, nun sind wir beide im Jenseits. Man brachte mich gestern Abend hierher. Seitdem habe ich über dich gewacht. Aber wie es scheint nicht gut genug." Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. "Man hat dich... Du bist tot, Oscar, gestorben durch mehrere Gewehrschüsse."  
  
Oscar war wie versteinert. Starr blickte sie auf das Gebilde zweier Hände, die sie noch immer für ihre Fantasie hielt. Sie schaute auf diese Hände, die ihre eigene Hand so sanft liebkosten und schloss ihre Augen ein zweites Mal, voller Trauer und Sehnsucht an all die glücklichen Jahre ihrer Jugend, die sie mit André teilte und die erste und einzige gemeinsame Nacht mit ihm denkend. Doch... sie konnte jene Liebkosungen auch spüren! Nein, das konnte keine Einbildung sein. Es war alles echt! Schlagartig durch die Feststellung bewusst darüber, riss sie ihre Augen weit auf. Noch immer stand er da, sah sie an mit seinen warmen grünen Augen. Mit beiden Augen? Tatsächlich. Wie wunderschön er doch ist, wurde ihr sofort klar. Und erst der schimmernde Glanz seiner Augen; so klar und rein wie sie ihn zuletzt in Kindertagen sah. Sie hatte ihn schon fast vergessen, den unbetrübten André, der einfach nur mit ihr Lachen konnte, ohne auch nur im Geringsten melancholisch zu wirken. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn vermisst. Und nun war er hier... bei ihr?! Diese Augen... Diese warmen, grünen Augen. Die sanfte Berührung seiner Hände und das Lächeln so voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.  
  
Tränen stiegen ihr hinauf und strömten über ihre heißen Wangen. "André, du bist es wirklich!" rief sie und fiel ihm in die Arme. Fest drückte er sie im selben Moment an sich als hätte er nur darauf gewartet. Sein Atem war schwer und an ihrer Brust fühlte sie das heftige Klopfen seines Herzens. Erfüllt von Leidenschaft und purer Liebe rieb sie ihr glühendes Gesicht an das seine, während er ihr mit beiden Händen über das goldgelocktes Haar und den Rücken streichelte. Mit jedem Atemzug sog er ein wenig mehr ihres wunderbaren Dufts ein. Oscar versuchte es ihrem Geliebten gleichzutun und ihn ebenfalls mit Leib und Seele zu spüren. Liebevoll, aber ungeduldig zugleich, nahm sie seine Hand, küsste seine Fingerspitzen und hielt sie sich dann ans Gesicht. Die ganze Zeit über wich sie kein Stück von ihm zurück. Selbst das kleinste Zittern von ihm wollte sie wahrnehmen.  
  
"André, mein Liebster. Ich habe dir noch so vieles zu sagen. Ich glaubte schon, ich könnte es nie mehr nachholen!" schluchzte sie.  
  
"Jetzt hast du ja genügend Zeit dazu. Die Ewigkeit gehört nur uns beiden." sagte André liebevoll in einem Flüsterton. Wie sehr hatte sie sich in den letzten Stunden jenen Augenblick herbeigesehnt... Sie liebte ihn wirklich. Die Liebe, die sie empfand, war eine wie sie nicht jeder erfährt: Bedingungslos und tief und rein und ewig. Sie beide hielten einander fest, weinten Tränen des vollkommenen Glücks... des Wiedervereintseins und horchten aufmerksam des anderem Atem bis sich Oscar langsam und vorsichtig von ihm löste. Aus nächster Nähe schaute sie ihm in die Augen. "Glaubst du denn im Ernst", setzte sie an "ich könnte auch nur eine Minute ohne dich auf dieser Welt verweilen, ohne dass ich leide?" Sie lächelten verliebt einander an und ließen ihre Seelen sprechen: André hob mit einer Hand sanft ihr Kinn etwas an. Dann küssten sie sich lang und zärtlich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Oscar. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Und ich hätte bis in alle Ewigkeiten hier oben auf dich gewartet..."  
  
"Und ich werde dich immer ein wenig mehr lieben. Ich werde immer etwas länger auf dich warten. Und ich habe dich immer geliebt... mein André."  
"Siehst du?" hörte man eine kindliche Stimme sagen. "Ich habe es dir doch gleich gesagt: Zwei Seelen, die füreinander geboren wurden, sind auch dafür bestimmt, die Welt gemeinsam zu verlassen."  
  
"Da hast du recht." sagte jemand anderes mit einer ebenso jung klingenden Stimme, die von irgendwoher hinter einer Art Nebelbank zu kommen schien. "Obwohl das ja eigentlich nicht in unserer Macht liegt und uns somit nichts anzugehen haben sollte, mein Freund. Zwei Seelen von solcher Reinheit finden sich nicht so schnell wieder. Nun sollen sie in Frieden die Ewigkeit teilen. Ihre Körper mögen gestorben sein, aber ihre Liebe wird ewig weiterleben."  
  
Einen Moment lang sagten sie beide nichts. Sie schienen einfach den Gedanken zu genießen. "Ich glaube, die zwei Ahnungslosen wissen nicht im Geringsten, was sie hier oben Schönes erwartet. Wenn sie noch nicht einmal ahnten, dass sie sich schon als Kinder eine Liebe von unschätzbarer Größe gegenseitig schenkten. Das ist das Wahrste und Reinste überhaupt..."  
  
"Komm..." hörte man die erste Stimme wieder sagen. "Suchen wir nach zwei weiteren reinen Seelen, die wir zusammenführen können!"  
  
"Das wird hiernach sicher kein leichtes Spiel werden", rief wieder der andere.  
  
Sie beide lachten und schienen sich zu entfernen. Im selbigen Moment funkelte am Himmelszelt ein heller Stern auf. Vielleicht waren es Oscar und André...  
(c) by Kathleen B. alias Amaterasu_Shakti, 20.05.2002 (23.03.2003: Heute bin ich Chiyo, also nicht wundern. ^^) 


End file.
